Various lubricant filter assemblies have heretofore been utilized on heavy duty diesel engines and the like which have the capability of simultaneously filtering the lubricant flowing through two different lubricating circuits within the engine. Such assemblies, however, because of their structural design are possessed of one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the assembly occupies an inordinate amount of space when installed on the engine or when stored for inventory; (b) the replacement of the filter units requires an awkward manual manipulation and an inordinate amount of effort; (c) the assembly is susceptible to leakage; and (d) assembly incorporates a substantial number of component parts.